


All meine Lebenskraft versinkt im Abgrund der Gier (heut Nacht)

by orphan_account



Category: Eisbrecher
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, GODDDD, M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Topping from the Bottom, alex is a service top fite me, as in rupert tells alex he cant come until he does, does he search himself, hi children have thirst, i dont care, i wonder if i post this on tumblr, idk???, im sorry i didnt mean to write this, rip him, the most submissive top to ever top, uhh, whoops spoiler, will it show up in searches for rupert's name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 05:57:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21315316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Rupert interrupts Alex's peaceful reading. Sex happens. What do you want me to say, read the tags.
Relationships: Rupert Keplinger/Alexx Wesselsky
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	All meine Lebenskraft versinkt im Abgrund der Gier (heut Nacht)

**Author's Note:**

> so like  
i meant to write alex/noel hate sex and now i have this. F. but i like it! and hope yall will too :3  
title from Schwarze Witwe, of course

Alex looks up as he hears the lock of the bedroom door click shut. He’s in bed, reading something or another, waiting for Rupert to finish up whatever it is he’s been doing in the home studio. He’d expected him to come much later, so he’s surprised to see him standing halfway between the door and the bed, looking at Alex with a curious expression.

“What,” he asks in a flat tone of voice when Rupert doesn’t move for almost over a minute.

Rupert only cocks his head to the side with a little smile.

“You’re sexy,” he says, like that would explain whatever the fuck he’s doing right now.

“I’m in my pyjamas,” Alex points out, because he is. And because that’s not exactly sexy.

“Yeah, and? That doesn’t make you less sexy.”

“Alright.”

Alex goes back to his book, not really interested in whatever game Rupert is playing. Okay, he’s sexy. Cool. Well, his book is about to reach the most exciting part and he’d like to continue it. Without interruptions. Rupert seems to have something else in mind, because the book is plucked from his grasp in the next second, and he hears it thud on the nightstand. He hopes to god Rupert at least folded the corner of the page, or put a bookmark in the fucking thing.

He looks up at Rupert with a tired face, because why was there a need for that? Rupert is a lot closer than he’d anticipated, kneeling next to Alex on his own side of the bed, face hanging over Alex. The warm light of the bedside lamp makes his dark blonde hair shine with a golden aura and he’s looking a lot more enticing than Alex would have thought after the hours he’s spent in the studio.

Rupert reaches over and takes off his glasses, which Alex lets him with a quiet huff of annoyance. It’s no use getting mad over at this point, it’s obvious that he won’t be reading more tonight, but his eyes need a bit of time to adjust to not having them on. He blinks up at Rupert not unlike an owl, and gets a little chuckle in return before Rupert leans in and kisses him.

It's soft at first, just a ‘hey, missed you’ kind of kiss, but it soon grows more heated when Rupert throws a leg over Alex’s waist, straddling him to reach him from a better angle. Alex digs his fingers into the back of Rupert’s neck where his hair is cut to only a few millimetres, pulls him even closer. Rupert gasps into it, and Alex takes the chance, parting his lips further with his tongue, deepening the kiss.

Alex distantly notes the way Rupert’s hands bunch up into the pillows next to his head, like he’s trying to hold himself back. He doesn’t think much of it, gives himself over to the kiss. Rupert’s lips leave his and kiss down his jaw, drifting over stubble as he goes lower along the side of Alex’s neck, gently biting down on his pulse point. Alex feels the smile on his skin as he moans and bucks up against Rupert, surprised by the sharp sting of pain. The breathless laugh next to his ear only spurs him on further, and he screws his eyes shut as the little bites trail further down, across the hollow of his throat and stopping on the thin skin stretching over his collarbone.

Rupert grinds down into him, bites down only harder when he hears Alex moan. Alex has a distant little thought that tries to object to the marks but he shuts it up with an imaginary little caveman bonking it over the head with a rock. He doesn’t need distractions and doubts now, he only needs more of Rupert.

Rupert, who pulls back now, shaking off Alex’s hands and straightening up. He would look a lot more dignified if he wasn’t sitting in Alex’s lap with bruised lips and a painfully hard dick but oh well, he still looks like a god. The god of sin, if there ever was one. He pulls off his t-shirt with one quick move, his necklace falling back onto his chest with a soft, metallic jingle. Alex stares; still pretty much unable to fathom that he has this man all to himself. He reaches out to get his hands on that wonderful, familiar yet exquisite expanse of skin, but Rupert slaps his hands away with a coy smile.

“You too,” he says, quirking an eyebrow at Alex.

He answers with an exasperated little chuckle but tugs off his shirt as well, and then immediately reaches up for Rupert to pull him back in. Rupert goes willingly, kisses Alex with a smile on his lips. Sharp teeth sink into the flesh of his lower lip and Alex laughs at the pain, lets Rupert nibble on him like a dog on a piece of meat. Rupert’s hands are all over him, gripping his biceps, nails scratching at his sides, fingers brushing against his nipples. He’s an insatiable little shit and Alex loves it, rewards him with dragging his nails down his back and grabbing his ass over the fabric of his sweatpants.

“Wait, I’ll take those the fuck off,” Rupert groans against his lips, and Alex nods because fuck yeah, that’s an amazing idea, lets Rupert pull away completely.

He watches with hungry eyes as Rupert scoots back and stands up on the bed to pull down his pants and underwear at the same time. Alex’s suspicions that he’s putting on a show on purpose get confirmed when Rupert kicks his pants away with a theatrical move and drops back to his knees, walking back over to Alex on all fours. His fingers hook into the waistband of Alex’s pyjama pants and Alex raises his hips before he gets asked to, watches Rupert pull them down with the most starving look on his face.

Before Alex can say anything Rupert’s mouth is on him, taking him as deep as he can on the first try without any teasing. Alex moans something that’s either just a good old “fuck” or a simple mess of vowels. He doesn’t fucking know because the only thing he can focus on is the head of his cock hitting the back of Rupert’s throat and the sound he makes in response. His fingers thread into the long strands of hair at the top of Rupert’s head and pull him down, even deeper. He knows how much Rupert loves having his mouth fucked like that, choking on it without any control. Alex delights in his broken little moans and the vibrations they send along his cock. He’s sure that if he could see Rupert’s face right now, he would be smiling.

He only lets up as he feels himself get close to the edge, loosens his grip on Rupert’s head and lets him take back control, and Rupert slows his pace until he’s only suckling at his tip, giving it little kitten licks with his tongue. He’s finally not too busy to look at Alex and he makes use of it. He’s such a sight like that, with tear-streaked cheeks and pupils blown wide, his beautiful hair falling over his eyes. Alex pulls him up by the chin and kisses him, tasting himself on spit-wet lips.

“Fuck me,” Rupert pants into his mouth, impatient fingers digging into Alex’s side.

Alex reaches for the nightstand drawer to get the lube, in a haste to comply.

“No,” Rupert whines, yanks Alex’s hand back to where it’s been gripping his waist, “I prepared myself.”

Alex can’t suppress his surprised laugh.

“Was that why you stayed longer in the studio?”

“No, I actually wanted to get work done, I just got, uh, distracted,” Rupert admits, sounding flustered for the first time that night.

“You mean horny,” Alex corrects him with a grin. He swipes his thumb over Rupert’s left nipple and laughs again as Rupert twitches against him.

“What’s it to you?” he asks, and lord, he actually sounds offended.

“Oh, come on, Roop, don’t be like that,” Alex smiles, “I admire your efforts, you know that.”

He lifts Rupert a little before he can get out an answer and lines himself up against his entrance. Rupert claws at his chest as he slowly lowers himself onto Alex’s cock, breaths coming out quick and shallow from the discomfort of the stretch.

“You doing okay, baby?” Alex asks, because the only things aiding Rupert are gravity, his own saliva and however much lube he’d used, which Alex doesn’t know how much it is for certain. The last thing he wants is to hurt Rupert.

“Fuck, yeah, I’m fuckin’ amazing,” Rupert gasps, even as he’s blinking stray tears out of his eyes. Well. Alex is not going to interrogate him further, he takes his words for it, but that still doesn’t make up an all too promising picture. His opinion quickly changes as Rupert all but slams himself all the way down, a broken scream tearing up from his lungs and nails digging deep into the flesh of Alex’s chest.

Alex grabs his hips by reflex, to keep him there, to keep him grounded, and yeah, to find purchase because Rupert is so fucking tight and he almost comes just from this, from being inside him. He barely notices how strong his grip is until Rupert twists his hips a little in discomfort. Alex slides his hands to his thighs instead, and makes a mental note to take care of the red fingerprints he’d left on Rupert’s perfect skin.

“All good?” he checks in again, because Rupert could be in a lot of pain for all he knows. Rupert nods, even as he still has his eyes screwed shut and fingers moving restlessly over Alex’s skin. Alex waits patiently, feather-light fingers stroking up and down the sensitive skin of Rupert’s inner thighs.

Rupert starts moving at first with minute little rolls of his hips, getting himself accustomed to the angle. He’s already covered in a thin sheen of sweat and the effort has his cheeks and chest flushed to a delicious shade of pink. Alex stares at him in wonder, watches the little twitches of Rupert’s eyebrows and the way his abdominal muscles move; watches as Rupert finally relaxes and the nervous biting of his lips turns into a pleased little smile. He looks perfectly blissed out, the way he gets when he loses himself in the music on the stage or in the studio. Alex knows this look of his; fell in love with it years ago.

The fire in Rupert’s eyes when he opens them again says “yes I’m good, shut the fuck up,” and Alex takes his hands back to Rupert’s hips to take control back from him. Rupert apparently has a different idea, because he shakes his head and laughs with what little is left from his voice. His usually melodic laugh turns into a hoarse, throaty sound and Alex finds it a lot hotter than he probably should.

Rupert grabs him by the wrists and tears his hands away from his hips; pins them on the mattress next to Alex’s ears. Alex stares up at him in wonder as Rupert leans in, his face filling Alex’s entire field of vision. The necklace swings like a pendulum in his neck, hits Alex on the chin but he barely notices, too busy marvelling at the beauty of the man holding him down.

There’s beads of sweat gathering at his hairline and his perfectly symmetrical cheeks are flushed red (along with his ears), but his eyes still have that playful glint in them as he grins down at Alex. The lamp highlights the blond stubble on his chin and the slight reddish tint of his hair, and he’s gorgeous, more beautiful than any human should be.

And then he starts to _move._ He quickly settles into a rhythm he finds comfortable, up and down, rolling his hips on the downstroke. He looks fucking ecstatic, smiling and biting his lip and throwing his head back with breathless keens as he finds the perfect angle and Alex brushes against his prostate; and Alex can do nothing but watch. His hands twist and fidget under Rupert’s grip, trying to free at least one hand, but Rupert has the advantage of gravity on his side (besides the fact that he’s devilishly strong by default) and with a slight tightening of his hold he gets Alex back under his control easily, over and over again.

Alex feels himself get closer to the edge with each roll of Rupert’s hips, his ragged gasps joining Rupert’s moans, their breaths mingling as Rupert leans down to kiss him time and time again. It’s breathless and imperfect but it’s so amazing, and Alex wishes he could touch Rupert once again, just to feel his heartbeat, to memorise the way each muscle moves.

Rupert gets the stellar idea of putting his teeth to good use again, one of Alex’s biggest weaknesses. He lies there, completely powerless, and tries not to make the world’s most embarrassing sounds as Rupert bites into the hollow of his shoulder. It’s not a playful little nibble either, no, Alex hisses as bone meets bone through the thin layer of skin, certain to leave a mark. Rupert keeps going like this, first over his collarbone, then the muscle where his neck and shoulder connect – Alex has a little sidetracked thought about its name that’s quickly silenced by lips trailing over his pulse point.

Alex is not sure what happens next, it might be just a lucky coincidence of everything or it could be Rupert’s doing, which is equally possible. The point is, Rupert does _something_ with his hips at the same time he bites down on Alex’s Adam’s apple and Alex can’t help it but buck up into Rupert, he’s one second away from coming and only needs a bit more from Rupert who –

Just.

Fucking stops.

Halts his hips just _like that_, even though Alex can see that it physically pains him from the way his face scrunches up in a displeased little grimace. Alex tries to ask what the fuck his problem is, but only gets as far as a choked-off little ‘wh’ when he feels Rupert’s teeth tug on the shell of his ear.

“Don’t think you get to come before me,” he rasps into Alex’s ear. Alex feels a cold shiver run down his spine even though Rupert’s breath is hot.

“Control yourself. You’re a big boy, Alexander.”

The use of his full name nearly sends Alex over the edge again and he manages a weak glare at Rupert because that one must have been on purpose. Rupert just smiles back at him, face innocent and angelic once again, and Alex just can’t with it.

“Deal?” Rupert asks sweetly, presses a small kiss in the corner of Alex’s mouth.

Alex considers saying something like _ffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffuuuuuuckkkk_ to convey his emotional and physical state. Instead, he says “deal” and drops his head back into his pillow. He wants to turn his face away, bury it in the soft pillows so he doesn’t make his own situation worse, but Rupert’s entire being is so perfect, so captivating, that he just can’t. Instead, he looks up at Rupert, eyes wide in wonder, as he starts moving again, first slow and then speeding up back to the original speed he’d used before stopping so rudely. Rupert is losing the last shreds of his self-control as he chases his own pleasure. His moans fill Alex’s ears and make his suffering even worse, and Alex finds himself quickly running out of ideas on how to hold back because this is the absolute fucking worst and he’s going to die.

If there’s a God out there then it must be a merciful one. Rupert’s movements turn frantic, hips snapping at an uneven pace and each of his breaths end on high little whines. Then, suddenly, he goes completely still for a split-second before throwing his head back and letting out a hoarse scream as he shakes through his orgasm. His hips twitch in minute movements as he rides out the aftershocks, and he finally lets up his grip on Alex’s wrists.

Alex catches him just in time as he sags forward, stops him from falling on Alex completely. Rupert laughs, a dazed hot mess, and opens his eyes. He tries so hard to focus on Alex but his gaze is dull and unfocused from the post-orgasmic haze, and he quickly gives up on trying to establish eye contact.

“Y –” he says, terribly eloquently, before his voice breaks, but Alex understands his meaning.

He grips Rupert’s hips and flips them over like that, so Rupert can lie back against the pillows and relax without needing to hold himself upright. He wants to go slow, wants to consider how sensitive Rupert must be right now, but he’s so close he just can’t hold back. He doesn’t miss the way Rupert’s face scrunches up in discomfort at first, and then the gathering tears in the corners of his eyes. He trusts Rupert to say something if he needs Alex to stop and keeps going, hips snapping sharply as he gets close again.

Rupert starts to get vocal again; lets out wrecked little moans with each of Alex’s thrusts, some breaking off into a hiccup as he actually starts crying. It should not be hot, Alex even feels a little disgusted by himself, but that’s what does it in the end and the world whites out for a second as he buries himself deep in Rupert and finally, finally comes.

He drops his head on Rupert’s chest and exhales shakily, trying to calm his racing heart. Rupert raises a hand and strokes the back of Alex’s neck, presses a soft kiss to the top of his head. Alex returns it with a kiss of his own right over Rupert’s heart, and rolls off him, softening dick slipping out of Rupert.

“I need a fucking shower,” Rupert laughs as he wipes the tears away.

“Yeah, me too,” Alex huffs, slightly irritated, because now he remembers that he’s already taken a shower before Rupert came along, “Are you alright, by the way?”

“Oh, yeah, peachy,” Rupert responds, even though he’s still crying a little, “just sensitive. Hurt a little. But I liked it so you can put away the worried face,” he adds quickly, before Alex can start fussing. He sits up carefully, supporting himself with both hands and hisses, turns to Alex with an outraged look on his face.

“You’re gonna have to carry me to the bathroom, I don’t think I can walk,” he says. Alex shakes his head.

“I’m an old man, you know I can’t do that.”

“Bullshit, if you can fuck me so hard I can’t feel my legs you can carry me to the shower.”

“First of all,” Alex counters, grinning from ear to ear, “you can’t feel your legs because you and your stupid head decided on doing all the work. Second, do you want me to break my back?”

“…No. Fuck you.” And he’s climbing off the bed with the speed of a Galapagos tortoise, come slowly rolling down his inner thighs. Alex goes after him; the shower is big enough for both of them and he cannot be arsed to sit around and wait until Rupert is done. He knows he’ll have to be the one to change the sheets, too, and preferably before Rupert makes it back from the bathroom because he has a tendency to just flop down on the bed face-first and fall right asleep.

Alex gets into the shower behind Rupert and reaches up to adjust the spray so it hits both of them; hugs Rupert from behind. He presses his lips to the little space behind Rupert’s ear and just stays there, until Rupert elbows him in the stomach and turns around in his arms.

“You really were so fucking sexy, you know,” he says, “like I don’t know, a student-teacher fantasy come to life.”

“Ew,” Alex responds, because that’s really not sexy at all and he doesn’t like it one bit.

“Kidding,” Rupert laughs and kisses him softly, “but you _are_ sexy, and I love you.”

“Love you too,” Alex smiles, and pulls him in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> sooooooooooooo yeah  
that
> 
> remember kids, preparation and communication are important parts of sex, as well as taking care of your partner afterwards!  
(find me as @cardinalxsin on tumblr if you want to yell at me about this, other bands, or just want to yell in general. its okay. we all do.)


End file.
